Tramp Stamp
by Rochelleteentitan
Summary: There is nothing worse than a memento you can't forget from a night you can't remember. "Hey Orihime! What is that on your back?" Ichigo x Orihime


A/N: What is this? TWO stories in just a few day time span? Man, I am just a fic writing machine! Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last story! And no offense to anyone who may have a tramp stamp. I actually think they are kind of cool but I'm too chicken to ever get a tattoo.

************************************************************************

At first, Ichigo assumed it was the sound of rain pattering against his window that was slowly waking him up, but as he started becoming more aware of his surroundings, he realized something was tapping on his window. He slowly sat up while he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. He only turned toward the window when the tapping became more insistent. As his vision cleared, he realized his girlfriend of two weeks was outside his window, completely drenched from the downpour.

"Geez Orihime, what is wrong with you?" Ichigo murmured to himself as he unlocked his window. As soon as he had lifted the window enough for her to squeeze through, she quickly scurried through the window, accidentally head butting him in her haste. He crumbled onto his bed in pain and she landed on top of him, immediately drenching his pajamas.

He could smell the alcohol on her breath before she started speaking. "I'm sorry Ichigo! You know how-" she hiccupped before continuing "clumsy I can be. But don't worry! I'll kiss it and make it all better!" He wasn't sure where she was aiming, but he was pretty sure she missed since she planted one on his eye. She giggled at the look of disbelief on his face. "Everything is spinning. I see three Kurosaki-kuns!" She confessed as she put up two fingers.

"You're drunk."

She shook her head vehemently. "I _was_ drunk. I'm pretty sure it is already wearing off. Now, I'm just a little tipsy."

He couldn't help rolling his eyes. He'd doubted she would notice in her current state anyway. "Sure. A little tipsy." As soon as Matsumato had announced that she was planning a big goodbye party/celebration to celebrate Aizen's defeat and the subsequent departure of the shinigamis from Karakura Town, he had known nothing good could come of it. That was why he had refused to go and instead had used the time to try to catch up on the mountains of schoolwork he had missed while he was dealing with Aizen.

"I didn't even drink that much." She assured him. "I only drank what Rangiku-san gave to me because I didn't want to be rude."

"Well, it probably doesn't take much to get you drunk since you don't normally drink." He explained.

She ignored him as she started lazily tracing her finger over his plain white t-shirt and rested her head on his chest so she could listen to his heartbeat. "It was fun. You should have come Ichigo. Everyone else came"

"Not my kind of thing." As he wrapped an arm around her, he was once again reminded that she was soaked. "What were you doing outside in the rain at-" He glanced at the glaring red numbers of his alarm clock "2:30 in the morning anyway?"

She shrugged. "When I got home it was so quiet without Toushiro-kun and Rangiku-san. It felt weird. I couldn't sleep. Can I sleep with you Ichigo?"

Why would she phrase it like that? He was thankful she probably couldn't see him blushing in the dark room. He wasn't sure what he should say. They had only been dating for two weeks and they certainly hadn't had any sleepovers yet. But it wasn't like he could say no and send her home alone. "You can stay. But you need to change into something dry."

She quickly got off him. "Oh no! I totally forgot. I'm sorry I got you all wet Ichigo." He waved it off and watched as she tripped as she tried to stand up from his bed. She quickly stood back up and stumbled over to his dresser. She ruffled through his drawers until she found a white wife beater and a pair of polka dotted boxers.

"You can change in the bathr-" Before he could finish she was already peeling off her wet tank top and stepping out of her jeans, leaving her in a lacy black bra and hello kitty underwear. He briefly pondered whether it was the alcohol that was turning into such an exhibitionist or if she was always like this. Before he could get too distracted by her amazing body, he noticed something strange as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room.

"Hey Orihime." She put on his boxers before turning, almost tripping again, and looking at him. "What is that on your back?"

She twisted her neck in an attempt to see what he was talking about. "Where?" He gestured for her to come closer and she obeyed. He sat up and when she reached him he started pulling on the wrapping taped to her lower back. "Ouch! That hurts Kurosaki-kun!" He pulled of the rest of the wrapping more carefully and sat there in stunned silence once he saw what was underneath the wrapping.

Orihime, obviously frustrated by his silence by this point, renewed her efforts to see what the heck was on her lower back. When her efforts failed, she turned to Ichigo. "Well, what is-hiccup-it?"

"It's a tattoo."

She spun around to face him and it was remarkable how the dazed look she had since she climbed through his window disappeared as she seemed to sober up quickly when she realized what he was saying. "I have a tramp stamp!?"

He almost started laughing at the disbelief and horror in her voice but quickly fought the impulse down when he realized she looked like she was about to start crying. She seemed to be fighting hard to keep it together. "What is it?" She asked softly.

He grabbed her hips and turned her around so he could find out what it was. He had been so shocked she had a tattoo he hadn't really comprehended what it was at first glance. "It's a strawberry." He squinted as he noticed something else. Inside the strawberry, what at first glance appeared to be the dots on the strawberry actually spelled out Ichigo. He would have been freaked out if she hadn't been drunk when she'd done this. They'd only been together two weeks and she had his name tattooed on her. "It says Ichigo inside." He explained.

"How could this have happened? And why don't I remember this at all?" She dejectedly sunk onto the bed and rested her head on his shoulder as she sat next to him. He started to wrap his arm around her waist when she hissed in pain. He realized he had accidentally brushed her tattoo. He repositioned his arm so that it rested on her shoulders.

"Why don't you just reject it?"

She jumped up and beamed at him. "Of course! You are so smart Ichigo!"

He smiled sheepishly. "Not really. I'm just not drunk so I can think clearly."

She closed her eyes as she concentrated on rejecting the tattoo. He watched as the redness around the tattoo disappeared and the little bit of swelling went down, but the ink wasn't disappearing. "Is it gone?" She asked. He shook his head no. "Why would it not be gone?" She asked. Neither one of them knew enough about her powers to determine what the answer to that question was.

She looked completely defeated and he desperately wanted to cheer her up. "Orihime, it's not the end of the world. Lots of people have tattoos. Renji's got a bunch and it doesn't bother him."

She didn't look at him as she replied. "But it's a tramp stamp. Everyone is going to think I'm a tramp. Hence the name tramp stamp."

He raised an eyebrow. "How many people are going to see it? Do you walk around topless often?"

She couldn't help but giggle at the possessiveness and jealousy he had in his tone. "No. But people will see it if I wear a bikini or change in gym. Or what if I'm trying to get a job and then the employer sees I have a tattoo and then they don't want to hire me? Or what if I wanted to wear a wedding dress with a low back? And what about our future children? What will they think when they find out their mom has a tramp stamp?"

Why was she talking about marriage and children? They had only been dating for two weeks. But he realized the thought of marrying Orihime and fathering her children didn't really freak him out. Thinking about it almost made him feel….pleasant. "Well, I actually really like your tattoo."

She turned to him with tear filled eyes. "Really?"

He placed a soft peck on her lips. "Really. You having my name tattooed on you is actually pretty…well very hot."

She laid down on his bed and pulled him down with her. "You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"Of course not." He replied. She smiled at him before pulling him in for a kiss.

After a few minutes he forced himself to pull away. "You need to put on a shirt. You're drunk and I'm not going to take advantage of you but it is very tempting."

"I'm not drunk." She insisted once again but went to find his shirt she had discarded on the floor once she had learned of her tattoo. After she slipped on the shirt she crawled back into bed with him.

"I hope you never give me any reason to regret having your name tattooed on me."

"Never." He promised. "Goodnight Orihime."

"Goodnight Ichigo."

******************************************************************************************************************

Please review!


End file.
